Reanimando la pasión 14 de febrero
by pipe92
Summary: Un nuevo dia había llegado , realmente estaba comenzando a odiar aquella rutina de todos los días , levantarse preparar el desayuno para luego quedarse sola , había perdido la pasión por su vida , ya no existía aquella intensidad de los primeros años de casados y no solo era el sexo sino que en el lado afectivo, necesitaba reanimar aquel fuego de antaño . One shot lemon


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Aclaración 1 : este fic no es del mismo universo de los lemon por esa razón Videl no acepta la propuesta de su amiga y la llama depravada **

**Aclaración 2 : Gohan y Videl usarán juegos eróticos muy parecidos a los que usaron en mi fic Gohan y las redes sociales donde fingían ser amantes **

* * *

**Capitulo especial : Pasión **

Un nuevo amanecer había llegado , realmente estaba comenzando a odiar aquella rutina de todos los días , levantarse preparar el desayuno para luego quedarse sola , había perdido la pasión por su vida , ya no existía aquella intensidad de los primeros años de casados y no solo era el sexo sino que en el lado afectivo, sumado a la poca comunicación que casi parecía que fuera un simple protocolo para hablar un poco en la noche antes de dormir para volver a repetir la misma rutina al siguiente día.

Podía ser que ya tenía más de 40 años y ya no era la misma muchacha jovial que combatía criminales años atrás con un temperamento explosivo , tampoco era que creyera que su esposo le fuera infiel o tuviera alguna aventura extramatrimonial , confiaba en Gohan que no la iba a traicionar y además de que conocía como era la personalidad introvertida e intelectual de su marido .Y por lo tanto no quería que las cosas con su esposo terminaran y menos de esa manera , lo amaba demasiado para hacer eso.

Pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que no estuviera involucrado en su familia para no tener problemas con que le cuenten algo a su suegra y la única persona que conocía que no fuera parte de su familia y a la cual le podría contar sus problemas era su amiga Iresa. Desde hace un tiempo le había comentado acerca de sus problemas , con el fin de poder hablar de sus problemas y tener alguna opinión externa de su predicamento.

\- Ya veo entonces resumiendo no te sientes deseada por tu esposo como cuando eran jóvenes - Menciona la rubia mientras está bebía un tasa de capuchino.

\- Gracias iresa por resumir todos mis problemas de esa manera - Dice Videl frunciendo el ceño molesta por lo simple que decía las cosas.

\- Lo siento amiga pero yo creo que muchas veces te ahogas en una vaso con agua - contesta la mujer aguantando la risa.

\- Aveces no entiendo porque te cuento las cosas - Comenta frustrada la esposa de Gohan manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

\- Ya sabes lo que te digo siempre , ¿porque no hacemos un trio? para revivir esto - Insinúa Iresa tocando la mano de su amiga con una sonrisa para molestar a Videl.

\- Vamos Iresa eres una depravada , no vamos hacer un trio ni nada de eso - Declara la hija de Mr Satán alejando su mano sintiéndose incómoda.

\- Y no has pensado entonces ir a Ian terapia de parejas , tal vez les encuentre algunas solución - Suguiere la rubia sorprendiendo a su amiga por lo inteligente que había sido su idea.

\- No lo había pensado pero es una buena idea , creo que debo hablar con Gohan para ver qué opina -

Luego de unos minutos ambas amigas se dispusieron , Videl se fue a casa para prepara la cena cuando volvieran Gohan y su hija , durante la cena no quiso sacar el tema de la terapia por la presencia de Pan , pero un vez que estuvieron solo fue lo primero que la pelinegra hablo , al principio Gohan no lo considero necesario pero tras reflexionar un poco reconsideró aceptar ir.

Después de todo notaba lo distanciado que ambos se encontraban durante los últimos años , tal vez una ayuda externa los ayude a mejorar en su relación , ya que aún amaba a su esposa como el primer día que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos . La pelinegra sonrió al ver que su esposo estaba dispuesto a colaborar a que su relación mejorará y además de no sentirse incómodo por hablarlo con un extraño.

Al día siguiente Videl busco en la guía telefónica el número del algún terapeuta de parejas en ciudad Satán , solo pudo encontrar uno en la guía , tras marcar solicito una cita para su fortuna había una hora disponible para la tarde después que otra pareja había cancelado , tras avisarle a su esposo ambos fueron a la terapia , se encontraban nerviosos por lo que pudiera pasar , pero sabían que era para mejor.

\- Bueno supongo que es la primera vez que vienen a terapia de pareja , no es necesario que ambos respondan solo uno de ustedes - Informa el terapeuta una vez que ambos se había sentado en su oficina.

\- Si doctor es nuestra primera vez - contesta Videl luego de ver a Gohan el cual no decía nada.

\- ¿Cual creen que es su problema en específico? , puente constar cada uno si lo desean - indica el hombre mayor calvo alto y con una barba corta

\- Creo que por mi trabajo y las horas que ocupo en el , eh descuidado a mi esposa - Dice Gohan mientras por un momento mira a su esposa para luego bajar la mirada.

\- No solo en el ambiámto sentimental sino también en el sexual no sé si me explico - informa la ojiazul algo apenada por mencionar sus problemas con un desconocido.

\- Ok entiendo cuál es su problema y no es tan grave como otros que haya visto antes en mi consulta - Declara el terapeuta anotando algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta.

\- Y ¿que cree que deberíamos hacer doctor? - pregunta el semisaiyajin curioso por lo que anotaba.

\- Para su problema de pasión , podrían tomar roles diferentes cuando estén en la cama - Menciona el hombre dejando de escribir para verlos.

\- ¿Roles diferentes? - cuestionan ambos son entender lo que el especualidts quería decir.

-Ah lo que me refiero es que su problema es netamente sexual , entonces deben encender su pasión -

\- Solo eso - Dice Videl por lo simple que parecía la idea sugerida.

\- Si pero jugando con el morbo , es un elemento que pueden usar , como profesor y alumna , si ustedes fueran amantes , entre otras cosas - explica de forma más sencilla para que entendieran lo que el buscaba decir.

\- Ya entiendo doctor cómo si fuéramos otros siendo nosotros - dice el pelinegro entendiendo lo que el doctor.

\- Es una forma de decirlo , pero tienes razón -

Tras volver a casa Videl se encontraba aún más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba cuando se había ido , había hablado con Gohan de lo que iban hacer , de cómo iban a realizar lo que el terapeuta les había aconsejado , una idea que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido a cada momento , pero debían esperar para estar solos , aunque su casa era muy grande siempre existía la posibilidad de que su hija los oyera , no podían estar teniendo relaciones y estar al pendiente de que el ki de su Pan se acercara a ellos.

No fue hasta el fin de semana donde Pan se fue a dormir a la corporación cápsula que ambos pudieron efectuar su plan , por una conciencia de la vida aquel día sábado era un 14 de febrero , ambos habían acordado usar el morbo para despertar su pasión dormida , Videl usaría una peluca rubia y un escote negro que hacía resaltar sus senos al igual que su espalda , mientras Gohan tendría un mostacho y usaría gel para que su cabello quedará para atrás.

Habían acordado fingir que eran amantes , aquella idea les generaba gran morbo ambos , más a Videl que le recordaba las noveles que leía Iresa cuando ambas estaban en la preparatoria y gracias a ellas había podía crear los personajes que usarían . Gohan y Videl se encontraban en el comedor cenando con las luces apagadas solo con algunas velas.

\- Te vez muy hermosa está noche Iris - Comenta Gohan tomando muy enserio su papel de amante.

\- Gracias mi esposo no lo ve así , es bueno que te haya gustado - responde Videl guiñándole el ojo siguiendo también su personaje.

\- También la cena está deliciosa y con la hermosa compañía es aún mejor - Dice el pelinegro saboreando la cena dando una leve sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias mi esposo trabaja demasiado y casi nunca podemos aprovechar - Menciona la mujer que claramente hacia alusión a su situación.

\- Creo que es un tonto en despreciar tan bella chica por el dinero -

Iris (Videl ) se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia a su amante y acerco sus labios a los de el y empezaron a besarse lentamente mientras se paraba , Gohan le empezó a quitar lentamente la cremallera le quitó el vestido , quedándose solo en una tanga negra de encaje , dejando al descubierto que no llevaba ningún sostén.

Gohan fue directamente a lograr sus pezones , los cuales probó con lentitud , estaban totalmente erectos , Ella por su parte no paraba de pelinegro seguía con su trabajo , mientras con la otra mano empezaba a palpar su clítoris , el cual estaba realmente empapado , Videl se sacó la peluca y se tumbó en la mesa botando al suelo lo que estaba cerca.

El pelinegro aprovecho que su amante despejaba la mesa para poder bajar sus pantalones y boxer , saliendo como un resorte su virilidad , para luego acercarla al sexo de la pelinegra dando un corto mete y saca . Los golpeteos de sus sexos eran acompañados por sonoros gemidos de Videl que provocaba aún más la calentura del semisaiyajin.

\- Dime que Picolo no se encuentra cerca de aquí - Dice una Videl bastante agitada esperando que el Namek no estuviera.

\- El señor Picolo se encuentra entrenando en el continente de hielo no te preocupes - Responde el padre de Pan dando un pequeño gemido tras la siguiente embestida.

\- ¡Es un verdadero alivio! , ¡espero que no vuelva ahora! - Vocifera la mujer aliviada de que Picolo no estuviera cerca sería muy vergonzoso para ella.

\- No lo hará me dijo que que iba estar al menos dos meses y eso fue hace 15 días -

\- ¡Estoy a punto! - Grita extasiada la ojiazul sonriendo fuego en su sexo.

\- Yo igual -

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo simultáneamente , Gohan quedó tumbado a su lado mientras Videl se levantaba para quitarse sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia el baño de la planta baja , el hijo de Goku escucho el sonido del grifo cuando se abrió , el semisaiyajin dejo pasar un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido de esa manera.

Una vez que se recuperó se dirigió hacia el baño , viendo a través de la puerta de la ducha que era trasparente . Allí estaba con su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello mojado y las gotas de agua recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, aquella visión me hizo sentir su entrepierna una leve excitación. Gohan abrió la puerta para entra en la ducha siendo recibido por una sonrisa lasciva de parte de Videl , el agua recorría cada parte de sus cuerpo.

\- Creí que estabas ya cansado - Menciona su esposa de forma burlesca aún de espalda

\- Tal vez tu marido se canse rápido . Porqué eso solo fue el calentamiento - declara Gohan continuando su personsje mirando la espalda desnuda de su amante

\- Vaya con que quieres seguir con el juego - Susurra con una sonrisa viendo que Gohan seguís dispuesto a continuar con la fantasía.

Ahora era Gohan quien se había estaba de espaldas mientras el agua caía por la suya , Videl tomo el jabón para masajearle la espalda lentamente , aquel juego de los amantes la encendía como no lo hacía desde que eran novios , poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando hacia el trasero de su amante/esposo , para luego dar la vuelta para acabar cerca de su vientre y llegando lentamente hacia su miembro que ya presentaba una envergadura bastante notable, aun de espaldas comenzó a acariciar la punta de una manera muy suave , los dos querían disfrutar de aquel momento.

Fue entonces que el pelinegro se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos , sintiendo la misma sensación de la primera vez que la vio , empezando a besarse otra vez pero estaba de un manera sutil y de una forma más lenta disfrutando de cada momento, para luego volver a enfocarse en sus senos , aquellos que lo volvían loco , los cuales le encantaba chupar una vez tras otra.

\- Me encanta...siii.. continúa así.-

El semisaiyajin detuvo su labor con sus pechos para pasar su lengua por su vientre pasando por el ombligo y llegando hasta su sexo , lo empezó a besar con sigilo , primero sus labios para abrirlos suavemente con un dedo , notando como Videl daba un suspiro de placer , Gohan se puso de pie para mirarla fijamente no podía dejar de mirarla , la ojiazul dio un sonrisa pícara para luego tomar el dedo de su amante y guiarlo de nuevo hacia su vagina para utilizarlo para darse placer , sus gemidos no tardaron en aparecer , los cuales cada vez eran más sonoros . El pelinegro notó cuando está se había corrido nuevamente ya que su dedo había quedado empapado , sacándolo de su interior para llevárselo a la boca de su esposa/amante , la cual no tardó mucho en dejarlo limpio gustosa.

Tras lamerse los labios Videl cerró la llave de la ducha dado por concluido su baño , ambos salieron de ella para secarse mutuamente , besándose mientras de dirigian hacia su cama , Gohan abrió la puerta y Videl lo empujó hacia la cama , ella lo miraba con lujuria hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su virilidad , pasando su lengua por sus testículos y poco a poco iba subiendo hasta la punta , pasando su lengua por el glande para luego introducirlo en su boca cada centímetro de su herramienta , teniendo la mitad de adentro su esposa pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido casi imperceptible que indicaba que estaba realizando bien su labor , para luego introducirlo hasta el fondo.

Ahora era la pelinegra quien tenía el control , succionando aveces lento y otra veces más rápido sin sacarla de su boca , usando sus labios y lengua , Gohan había cedido el control y parecía no molestarle , Videl sonrió al notar que su amante había cerrando sus ojos por el placer , dejo de chupar para acercarse y darle un corto beso , para luego separado y quedar en una posición que a Gohan le encantaba en cuatro.

Gohan entendió lo que su compañera quería así que empezó a penetrarla marcando un ritmo bastante rápido pero con movimientos lentos para llegar lo más adentro posible , la pelinegra se volvía loca con cada embestida que recibía , Videl no tardó en correrse por segunda vez en aquella noche , lanzando un grito cayendo de cara a la cama , hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto en la cama.

\- Para por favor - Informa la mujer desconcertando a el semisaiyajin.

\- ¿He hecho algo mal? - pregunta sin entender el porqué le pedís que se detuviera.

\- No, es más lo estás haciendo muy bien, contigo he notado algo diferente y por esto te voy a dejar hacer algo que no hecho hace tiempo -

\- ¿Que quieres que haga por ti? - pregunta Gohan entendiendo lo que su esposa quería proponer.

\- Me encantaría que me lo hicieras por atrás - Dice con una sonrisa pervertida su mujer.

El pelinegro sonrió tomando una crema que se encontraba en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama , para untarlo y darle un leve masaje en su ano con sus dedos , para luego introducir un dedo , escuchando un pequeño suspiro indicando que no había problema para seguir , así estuvo un buen rato metiendo un dedo , cuando notó que no había dificultad el semisaiyajin preparo el segundo dedo.

\- Me gusta como lo haces, continúa así.-

Aquella frase ánimo a su esposo/amante a retirar sus dedos y preparar su miembro el cual unto en crema para facilitar aún más la entrada , penetrandola lentamente primero la cabeza para hacer camino , Videl por su parte arañaba las sábanas , el pelinegro no estaba seguro si seguía o no.

\- Si no te gusta paro - propone Gohan viendo como su pareja parecía que envés de disfridis estaba sufriendo.

\- No pares sigue , hace tiempo que no hacemos es solo eso -

El continuo había logrado que el glande entrará , poco a poco y centímetro a centímetro su miembro se había introducido por completo en su ano . Quedándose quieto por un momento para acostumbrar sus dimensiones para evitar hacerla sufrir , llevaban años si haber tenido sexo anal por esa razón parecía que aún era virgen dificultando aún más la situación.

\- Dios mío, empieza a moverte que me quema el culo. -

\- Ahora empezaré -

Fue así que comenzó a penetrarla lentitud, moviendo la mitad de su virilidad dentro de su trasero como si fuera su vagina , su dolor poco a poco empezó a convertirse en algún leve gemido, indicando que estaba realizando un muy buen trabajo.

\- Dios, que gusto...me encanta, ya no me duele tanto, me encanta como lo haces, continúa por dios.

Sin duda le gustaba , Gohan sujeto con más fuerza laa caderas de la ojiazul , así que decidió continuar metiéndola poco a poco, notando que a ella le gustaba más y que no paraba de gemir, sus gemidos empezaron a ser más constantes, ahora eran los dos lo estában disfrutando ya que Videl comenzó a mover su cuerpo empezando a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas, la pelinegra también podía escuchar los gemidos de su esposo pero estos eran más roncos , sabía que eso indicaba que estaba llegando al climax .

\- No creo que aguante más no tardaré en correrme. ,-

\- Dentro del culo no te corras por favor. Sácala que yo te ayudo a correrte.-

Gohan sacó su miembro del ano de su mujer , Videl le sugirió estirarse en la cama , ambos se encontraban realmente sudados , el pelinegro pensaba que cuando terminarán iban a necesitar otra ducha , la ojiazul puso sus senos y empezó a acariciar su pene , su esposo se había sorprendido aquella era la primera vez que su mujer realizaba dicha acción desde que estaban casados , el roce de su piel con su miembro era algo alucinante, Gohan no tardó mucho en correrse , viendo como Videl se acercaba para darle un último beso el cual fue muy largo y sensual , ambos se quedaron tumbados del cansancio quedándose dormidos abrazados.


End file.
